Green Eyes, Green Ties
by Eternally Seventeen
Summary: It's complicated and simple, caught up in a web of denial and lust, worry and trust - but at the end of the day, Draco loves Harry and Harry loves Draco back. They just need to choose to embrace it... / Freeverse collection
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Written for my darling Michy (Michy Drarry Shipper) who I am so glad to have met and who ships Drarry with all her heart. I hope you like your poetry, love! I was in the mood today.

* * *

**-1-**

* * *

He's a body of _lies_,

Allowing the fallacious thoughts to _blur_ the terrible words

That the demons whisper to him, _day in and day out_

His life becomes an endless reflection of smoke on mirrors

that never shines with the light of the truth.

One day rolls into two days roll into three

and he's now **comfortably numb**, cocooned in the

nest of deceit he has built around himself.

Wounds **bleed** but do not _hurt_

His heart **breaks** but does not _weep_

|Anesthetized|

He goes about in a daze, the lies having seized all control

over what he once called **his **life

And he stared with unseeing eyes at the mop of black hair

that had once haunted his dreams but

had now become nothing more than a

desolate reminder of something his mind had

poisoned itself to lose faith in.

It takes **gold** and **scarlet** courage to ease

The _rotting_ green canopy off his heavy shoulders

Searing kisses stolen under hazy moons on lucky nights

Touches and smiles, words and whispered promises

And love, _love_, **love**

Teaching him to love himself,

And teaching him to be loved

Before the green melts into gold

And the two parts meld into a **whole**.

* * *

_fin_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **For my lovely Michy, Drarry shipper and poetry lover :D Love you, as always - hope you like it :)

* * *

**-2-**

* * *

Eyes **bright**, voices _light_

Dancing away the night

They hold each other's gazes with smoky lust

As love creeps its way up to their tongues.

Hands _held_, truths **told**

Worries _dealt_, minds **bold**

They whisper secrets and untold confessions

Opening up a _little_ more **each day**

|_Each hour each minute each second_ that the clock ticked|

Tousled blonde hair glowing against

Charcoal blank strands and

Hungry **green** eyes staring into

Delicious _grey_ ones.

They choose to stay on

|_For just another second and a minute turns into two_|

Letting the words melt into searing kisses that

Leave stains visible and visible on their lips.

Love stays hate flees as

time flies memories halt and

while one wishes they stay young forever, the

other wishes for them to grow old together.

* * *

_fin_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **For my amazing new friend Michy. I really hope you felt the love, darling...Harry's for Draco, and mine for you :D

* * *

**-3-**

* * *

**Lasts**

They burn with a fire you're **afraid** to touch

Sting with the excruciating poison of a basilisk

You're afraid of meeting his stony eyes

Not knowing what you'll find in them...

But knowing it all the same

|a little love, a little more love – maybe love so deep, you cannot sleep|

So you choose to _seal_ your lips instead

And _kiss_ his with all your heart,

|hands touching feet nudging hearts beating|

**All**. **At**. **Once**

And then you know one thing for _sure_

As it comes to you in a blinding moment of un-ex-pec-ted clarity

among the ashes of uncertainty you find yourself buried in.

With shivering teeth and lips that refuse to curl

you hold on tight, matching the planes and angles

Of your body to every plane and angle of his

|you refuse to let go of all you have|

**Lasts**

You don't want them to exist anymore

Your life began with lasts and you now want a

_bouquet of firsts_ showered over your love.

So you gulp**swallow**_sigh_

and |pause| while he waits, touching you here there_ every_where

Trailing kisses down your spine till you say it –

_You're mine_

And your heart flips a little and it feels like happiness

when he refuses to run away and nods instead

with tears shimmering in agreement.

* * *

Entered in:

A Jury of Your Peers Competition - poetry


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** For Michy, as always. I am so sorry for the delay, love – the muse had to take a vacation when university started! Lots of love, and I really hope you like it :)

Also, this is how I imagine Draco and Harry to reconcile after Harry witnesses the whole episode of Dumbledore's death.

* * *

**4.**

A gaze trapped between two pairs of bright eyes that

Sing and sigh with emotions unshed

A second stretches out to minutes and agonising minutes

Of a harsh silence that crashes round and round their ears.

Hateful master watches, hands bloody with the death

Of an elderly whose memories begin to poison the heart of the fair-haired

And destroy the heart of the boy with the black hair.

Hate

Harsh cruel inexplicable hate

Begin to form, misty and menacing

And calcify behind liquid green eyes.

He pulls his cold hand back when the blonde, agonised boy reaches out

In consolation, begging for forgiveness,

His mute lips forming hollow words that fall on deaf ears.

When Harry takes off like a man possessed,

Footsteps threatening to shatter the frail marble floor

Now devoid of a master, a guide

Draco takes only seconds to shed his pride

Ego, and the sense of being A Malfoy

As he lets his love for the dark boy wash his darkened heart

And follows the trail of hot tears

Grief has immobilised one while purpose has strengthened the other

Trapped in an alcove ignored by the rest of the frantic world

He lets his hands do the talking while his eyes glitter with sorrow

Lets his eyes speak of the horrors he's been burdened with

And begs for his lips to speak of the love he feels

As he waits for his love's cold green eyes to thaw…

It takes a few heartbeats that feel like a death sentence to Draco

But Harry comes around, he always did understand

The blonde boy better than his own flesh and blood ever would –

Their lips part in tandem

Heartbeats lose track of rhyme and rhythm

And starving bodies come together in a crash of all

That's forbidden (the lingering lust as skin longs for skin)

And all that's not (love, love, love).

* * *

_fin_


End file.
